Generally, a data server system is a system that performs data operations with respect to data stored in one or more repositories of data. Depending on the type of data server system, the data operations may range from simple operations, such as forwarding, storing, and retrieving the data, to more complex operations, such as calculating statistics based on the data and/or arranging or formatting the data. An example of a data server system is an event-based system, such as the SPLUNK Enterprise software produced and sold by Splunk Inc. of San Francisco, Calif.
In these and other types of data server systems, it can be difficult to optimally perform data operations, particularly as the size and/or complexity of a data repository grows. System administrators may add additional system resources to improve performance, but often these resources may not achieve the desired results, and/or the added expense and overhead for the additional system resources is undesirable.